The Final Rescue
This story is based off of another story and that I have read. This story contains mmature content and May not be ssuitable for ages ununder 14. 'Story' The Paw patrol were chasing a thief, and the Pups enlisted for the job were Rubble, Chase, and Marshall. These pups were heroes, saving the day! Awesomely! Marshall was a fire pup, who was somewhat clumsy but loyal and kind! He helped Chase and Rubble catch the thief! Chase, a loyal and alert German Shepherd, was assisting in the mission. He loved his friends and family. And the sweet, innocent Rubble, whom had a big heart, and was kind to all people and pups. They were chasing the thief into the woods, when suddenly, he tripped and a syrum spilled all over the Pups. "What happened?" Marshall asked, disoriented and dizzy. Chase just shook it off and led the Pups out of the woods. The pups were daily heroes who saved the day daily. They were a part of PAW Patrol, an organization of pups and a boy who saved the day daily. The pups were walking home for an hour when, suddenly, they saw a person, smuggling some cigarettes and running. The pups ran after him into an unfamiliar part of town, where no one lived. The pups continued to look when they saw him. Marshall charged at him and was going to tackle him. He pounced, but he heard a very gory slash. He felt a weird sensation of liquid on him. Marshall opened his eyes, and saw Rubble sobbing next to Chase, whose mouth was gaping open, and had tears in his eyes. Marshall looked at the smuggler and saw him, along with several body parts, strewn across the grass. Not only that, but Marshall became covered in sticky blood,staining his fur. "Guys...no one finds out about this. Understand? Rubble shut up and STOP CRYING!!!!!!" Rubble's cries silenced and he walked home with his teammates. Chase stayed quiet, a concerned look on his face. When they reached the lookout, their stains were questioned by Skye, who came to a shocking conclusion. "YOU KILLED SOMEONE! R-RYDER!" Skye rushed to Ryder's room, but Marshalled tackled her. "Marshall! NOOO!" Chase screamed. But it was too late. A splurch was heard and a thump was accompanied. Skye had been beheaded. Zuma and Rocky sobbed intensely, their hearts pounding at what just happened to their friend. Rubble started emitting a high pitched moan, and Chase vomited at the sight. Skye's head was in the floor, blood leaking from it. Marshall became even bloodier. Chase gave Marshall a good hard slap. "DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING!? SKYE IS OUR FRIEND! SHE WAS ONLY TRYING TO GET RYDER, SO HE COULD HELP US!!!!" "No one can know!" Marshall moaned, sobbing and wailing. "Good job, know everyone will definitely know because of...because of...THIS!!!" "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" Marshall disjointed is gaze from Chase and looked at the other pups. Rocky and Zuma were backing away, but Marshall chased them. He slashed, and cut off Rocky's leg, and severed one of Zuma's ears. The two puts wept and sobbed at the pain, wailing. This got Ryder's attention. Marshall then used his weapons, and Chase closed his eyes when he heard the horrible stabbing and wailing. Rubble kept crying, staring in abject horror. The two pups had been stabbed so much they lost massive amounts of blood, and they passed out, slowly dying, unconsciously. Ryder stepped out and yelled "Marshall! Get over here!! Now" Marshall stared in fear and tried to apologize, when suddenly, Chase and Rubble stood by him, sad and depressed. "Marshall. You are done with PAW Patrol. Give me your badge." Marshall ripped his badge off and stood still. Silent. It scared Ryder for sure, but his voice was firm and didn't waver. "Get out." Marshall stood, still. There were no words. He stood, breathing in and out for a minute. Then he grabbed his knife. "You're done with life." said Marshall. Ryder was frozen in fear. "Marshall....what are you--" "SHUT UP!!!" Marshall screamed, so loud Ryder fell. Marshall drew out his weapons again and, with steady steps to his former leader, stabbed him. He kept stabbing until he looked at Chase. "Kill him." Chase stared, open mouthed at Marshall and Ryder. He suddenly realized that he had two axes coming out of each of his paws; battle axes. They were fresh and metallic. "What!?...But....but..." "DO IT, NOW!!" Marshall screamed. Chase walked up to Ryder, eyes glimmering with tears. His brown eyes tore up and he found words, as insignificant and faltering as they were. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Chase drew his weapons, and he closed his eyes. He hacked Ryder's body, continuing to sob and as blood splattered all over him, Chase sobbed and with one final shuck, Ryder died abruptly, mid-scream. "Lets go. Now. Rubble, stop crying." Marshall said in a hoarse whisper. Chase wanted to run, wanted to scream, wanted to tear off the axes on his paws, (which contracted when he concentrated enough) and escape this predicament. But he was too afraid to anger Marshall. So he followed Marshall and a shaking Rubble, who had also gotten some blood smears on him, out of Adventure Bay, and fear, mixed with sadness, choked out any words he wanted to say. This is it, ''Chase thought, ''we are...we are...outlaws. Criminals. Pariahs. "Marshall..." Rubble began. But Marshall jerked around and glared daggers at Rubble. "Never mind." Rubble finished his sentence abruptly, but firmly. Marshall turned around, saying a simple and quiet, "follow me," and he led his friends into an uncertain escape place. Later, the Pups were found by Everest. "Marshall...I heard about your killings, you're coming with me." She said firmly, glaring at each of her friends in turn. She grabbed Marshall and pinned his paws behind his back. "No. Nononono!" Marshall screamed and he struggled. His weapons came out and suddenly, with a SHINK! of the knife, he had given Everest a deep cut. "Marshall, please! NOO!!!" Chase shrieked, but he was too late! The purple husky lost her grip, and Marshall whipped around, leapt on her, and killed her. He felt no remorse. Rubble cried and without forethought ran back to adventure bay to tell someone. "STOP HIM NOW!" Marshall shrieked, in a panic. Chase ran after Rubble and stopped him, held him back. "We need to tell someone! Please! We need to tell someone!" Rubble shrieked and stuttered, his words fast and insufficient, tumbling out quickly. Chase wanted to let Rubble go, but he knew there was still a sliver of sanity in his Dalmatian friend. He told Rubble to calm down. "We'll figure something out. Come on." Chase calmed the weeping bulldog down, whom had stopped struggling and took quick breaths. Later, the Pups found shelter in a cave. Rubble had stayed in the cave while Marshall and Chase went to "get some things," as they put it. When they got back, Marshall was even bloodier, and breathing heavily, tears in his blue eyes. His pupils were contracted. Then those eyes were on Chase, whose fur was hung heavy with filth and crimson stains, presumably blood. He was sobbing quietly, gasping and weeping in rhythm of sadness. "What the hell happened!?" Rubble shrieked. Chase flinched, because it wasn't like Rubble to curse like that. Rubble was peeved, and Chase knew it. "Marshall killed Alex." He admitted, dropping to the floor and crying, his weapons so bloody that the metal had turned brown and crimson. Rubble turned to the other dog in the room, his eyes glistening. "W-what do y-y-you mean...?" "He saw us. No one could know. No one. Ever. I didn't mean it!" Marshall sputtered disjointedly, shaking and huddling in the corner, his pupils contracted. In fact, his eyes became dull and listless. This scared both Chase and Rubble. The German Shepherd walked to another corner and wept. This was not what Chase wanted. Rubble saw Chase rip off his collar, and throw it into the small fire that Rubble put together. It barely illuminated the dark, filthy place. Rubble pushed a big rock against the entrance as if closing a door. Marshall spoke, softly, but just loud enough for the other dogs in the cave to hear. "We leave tommorow. At sunrise. Get some sleep. Hopefully, Rubble won't get his weapons. If he does..." The dalmatian's voice ended with an uncertain edge. Chase huddled next to Rubble. "It'll be okay. I'm so sorry. I didn't want this." Chase attempted to comfort the English bulldog, but he didn't move his gaze. "It's not your fault. Don't be sorry." Rubble stared a Marshall, whose bloody fur was crimson. Marshall had also gotten rid of his collar, but Chase nor Rubble knew how."Throw your collar into the fire." said Marshall. Rubble knew to obey, so, with difficulty, he tugged his collar off, and he threw it into the fire. "We're just stray dogs, starting tommorow, OK!?" Marshall commanded, his piercing gaze reaching the two other dogs. "Ok." Rubble managed to answer. Chase nodded, not looking up. Chase then suddenly had an outburst. "This is your fault, Marshall!. If it weren't for you, we'd be innocent! Now we're criminals, and pariahs, and you went on a...killing spree! If you'd just stayed calm, we'd be..." Chase choked back tears. "...innocent." Marshall slashed at Chase with the knife, scarring his breast. Chase gasped and stared at Marshall in fear. The dog went back to his corner and continued to sulk. "I didn't mean it." Chase just stared at Marshall in disbelief. He had assaulted him! His friend! He knew that if Rubble said anything, he was as good as dead. Marshall came to in a cramped, dark space. The walls looked is if they were closing in, and they had stains. There was a bloody word that looked as if it said, "die". Whispering and crying reached Marshall's ears. Then he saw the ghosts of Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and Ryder. "Why did you...?" Rocky groaned. His horrible, scratchy voice made Marshalls ears ring. "You are a murderer, they'll find you, and kill you..." Zuma continued the sentence. Marshall was horrified by the bodies. They were messy, and rotting, with bone and organs jutting out haphazardly. The most horrifying features were their faces. They were droopy, and it looked like they were so bloody, beyond recognition. They looked like that they were charred, burnt, and they had so many sharp teeth... "I didn't mean it!" Marshall screamed. Suddenly the ghosts circled him, faster and faster, replaying their killings. Screaming and crying, it was too much for the poor pup. He woke up in a cold sweat. Marshall got up, moved the rock quietly, and scratched it to sharpen his weapons. "No. I didn't mean it. No one will know." Chase woke up in a dark hard room. It was brisk and still, not moving. He saw a hallway behind him and a door in front of him. Chase went to the door, which he grimaced at. It was covered in crimson stains, being blood. Chase paid no heed to the walls, which were black and looked like burnt coal. He tugged at the metal handle, the rust making him wince again. The door wouldn't open. Chase tugged in a rhythmic fashion with his breathing, but his concentrated tugs got him nowhere... So he looked behind him, a dark, eerie hallway being present. He slowly walked, the windowless walls remaining still, and covered with what Chase hoped wasn't blood. The floor freaked. There was no blood on the wooden floor, but there were odd black stains. And the walls were so rusty, they looked so old... He saw before him a set of red stairs. The blood was like a pathway, leading him through this domain of hell. There was dead silence. No sounds. The silent hallway struck fear into the now quivering German Shepherd, who walked slowly, staring straight ahead. It's nothing. Just a nightmare. Suddenly, Chase heard horrible laughter, that sounded more like screams of pain than laughing. He saw Marshall in front of him. Do the right thing, Chase. kill him. He doesn't deserve to live. Kill...kill...kill... Chase was normally pretty brave, but naturally, in this setting, he screamed and cried, begged for mercy. Then he saw Marshall dead, and he was pinned to a wall with a giant tack. The blood was all over the place, the gory sight disgusted Chase. The screams, the laughs, overwhelmed Chase. He cried and shrieked. Then he woke up. Rubble was still asleep, but Marshall wasn't there. Where was he? Then he saw the rock, moved out of the entrances way. There were scratch marks on it. Chase moaned and knew what had happened. Marshall had snuck out to get more things, like another kill. He knew how much Marshall couldn't let anyone find out Marshall ran to Foggybottom, towards Mayor Humdinger's cave. He saw Mayor himself, and Humdinger laughed and set off a trap, but was surprised when Marshall avoided the trap with agility. "Okay then, get lost!" Mayor Humdinger yelled, but his eyes widened when he saw Marshall's weapons. "How...what..." He sputtered out. Marshall tackled him and stabbed him, and kept doing so until finally, the Mayor died. He cut his flesh into pieces, and turned his gaze to the kittens. He didn't need to kill them. He just wanted to get their leader. He made the kittens do this evil. The kittens ran, and Marshall walked back to the cave, covered with blood. He saw Chase, who was mad. "We had to stay here! Don't run off like that!" Chase then saw the horrible crimson stains, and fresh blood on Marshall. "Why?" Chase sighed to himself. The next day, Marshall ran off. "Where'd he go!?!?" Chase panicked. He knew that Marshall would kill whoever he saw, with no mercy. Chase ran into Adventure Bay, with Rubble by his side. The poor town had a reddish sky now, and many citizens fled the city when they heard of Marshall's killings. Chase was looking when he noticed Rubble suddenly started crying. "What's wrong?" He asked, but his pupils contracted and his eyes began to tear up. Rubble finally received his weapons. They were dual swords, two on each front paw. There was also some spikes on it, and it looked like a shuriken. Rubble wiped away his tears and then saw Marshall, walking into the City Hall, where Mayor was... and Rubble followed him. Chase then said, "Goodbye." "What do you mean, 'goodbye'?" Rubble was appalled. "Theres no point in me being here anymore, because my owner is dead, my friends are dead, the town's almost abandoned so there's no one to save, and now...I'm a criminal." Chase sobbed when he reached the end of his monologue. "Goodbye...I love you. Take care. Please, don't let anyone tell you what you can.and can't do. Okay?" Rubble replied sincerely. "I love you too." said Chase. Chase ran back into the woods, and Rubble didn't blame him for wanting to leave. Poor Chase was being played and manipulated by Marshall, but he held it together. And now, he wanted to make certain he never would have to do this again. Rubble followed Marshall into the Mayor's room. The Mayor was packing up things, getting ready to leave, when she saw a bloody Marshall. He advanced on her, cornering her in the room. Marshall drew his weapons out and slashed. The Mayor dodged, but got a deep cut in her leg. Marshall was about to pounce, until he heard the door to the room creak. Then he saw Rubble, walking in. "Stop." He simply said. He didn't stutter, he just let the words come out. "You need to stop." Marshall turned around to face the Mayor and charged again, but then he was stopped by Rubble, who dug his weapons into him. For the first time, Rubble used his weapons. "You don't know what you're doing, you son of a bitch." Marshall rose to his paws, and slashed Rubble with his weapons. Rubble got tears in his eyes, but got up anyway. "I can't believe you." Rubble whispered. "You know, Marshall, I didn't want to hurt you. I never said anything because I felt that it wasn't my place. But now I'm done. I've had it. You forced Chase to kill his OWNER, and you ended countless lives. So apologise to everyone in heaven. Or hell. Wherever you go! Just, never let this happen again. You can start a new life. But please, never let this happen again." With that, Rubble cried hysterically and struck until Marshall died. Then he ran. Rubble looked at the Mayor, too her to leave the town, and the he left. Instead of packing up and leaving, Rubble went to his youth home. Never again would the PAW Patrol save the day. They were not good pups. There was no playing time in Adventure Bay. Rubble went to the lookout and sat, the walls still stained with blood. He wondered where it all went wrong. He cried silently to himself. So, there was no more PAW Patrol adventures. No more saving the day. This very sad and unfortunate event was the PAW Patrol's final rescue...from Marshall. This was the final rescue. Category:Sad Category:Death Category:Tragedy Category:Lots of Blood and Gore Category:Scary Category:Depressing Category:Stories Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Dark Category:Murder